


we beat the odds together

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry and Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, harry and louis get married, louis and Harry are so so in love, mentions of smut but no actual smut scene who am i, proposals and vows and weddings oh my, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>throughout the years, Louis has known Harry was it for him. he can't wait to make him his husband, and finally, his waiting is over.</p><p>(or Louis and Harry finally get married and their happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we beat the odds together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so it took me months to write this because I've had writer's block, so it probably sucks and I'm sorry. It's also really super self indulgent and I had to use Shania Twain's You're Still the One in there (which is also where the title is from) because I think it truly describes HL's love for each other, so definitely give it a listen. If you choose to read, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Louis and Harry had waited a long time for this day. Louis had first proposed two years ago, Christmas morning at his mum's house. It just felt right, snuggled up together in old Christmas pj's, sharing lazy morning kisses and touches. Louis knew he didn't want to wait a minute more to make his boy his fiancé. When he had pulled out the small velvet box, Harry froze and his eyes widened. Louis gently smiled and took his hand, kissing every finger and knuckle and inch of skin he could press his lips against.

"Harry Edward Styles, the best three years of my life have been spent beside you. You make me the happiest man alive and there is nothing I'd ever want more than to marry you and be with you forever. My love for you has no end and I'll spend every day of the rest of my life cherishing you like you deserve. Please, baby, will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the world?"

Harry had started crying almost as soon as Louis started his speech, hands covering his mouth as tears fell. "Yes, yes, of course you idiot!"

Louis laughed, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Harry's ring finger, giving it a kiss as he admired how beautiful it looked on Harry. It was a pretty gold band with a gorgeous diamond in the center, simple and timeless.

Louis pulled a still crying Harry into his lap, holding him as close as possible. Louis gently wiped the tears from under his eyes and started to pepper kisses all over his face. Harry giggled, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and leaning his forehead against the older lad's. "We're engaged, finally," he giggled. Louis laughed, so so fond for this boy.

"Yeah babe, finally," he agreed. Harry looked back at his ring, a dreamy smile on his face as he admired it from every angle. "It's so beautiful, Lou. I love it."

Louis grabbed his face and cupped his jaw gingerly. "I love you," he murmured against the plush, cherry red lips he's spent the past three years memorizing. "For now, for tomorrow, for always. And every day after that, even. You can count on it."

Harry grinned, was positively beaming really. His dimples were actual craters in his cheeks and his eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sun.

"I'm holding you to that, Tomlinson. But just so you know, it's mutual."

"Glad we discussed that then," Louis murmured before capturing Harry's lips with his once more, getting a head start on their forever of this.

********************************************

Today, finally, the day was here. The day they had dreamt about and waited so long for, their happy ending finally in reach.

Harry refused to follow the tradition of not seeing each other until they met at the altar, wanting to spend every second of their special day together.

He woke up with Louis pressed against his chest, their legs tangled in the sheets. He smiled at the sight of his boy sleeping soundly in his arms. It wasn't often that Louis was the little spoon, but when he was Harry cherished it. Harry admired the way his long eyelashes swept across his sharp yet soft cheekbones, fluttering slightly when he snuffled and moved in his sleep. His hair was messy but still fluffy and cute, and his skin was as tanned and warm as golden caramel.

This Louis is the Louis Harry loves the most, the one that doesn't have his guard up, the one that doesn't have to hide who he is and watch how he acts, the one that is soft and cuddly and lovely. No matter how hard anyone tried, no one could extinguish Louis' light, he would always be the most beautiful star in any night sky.

Harry turned to glance at the clock on their nightstand, sighing when he saw that it was already 10:30. They'd have to be up soon to greet their families who were coming over for brunch before they'd have to start preparing for the ceremony that evening.

Gently, Harry started to leave feather light kisses on every inch of Louis' face and stroking his baby soft skin to wake him up. Louis was NOT a morning person by any means, and he often got very grumpy when Harry woke him up, no matter how early or late it was.

Harry heard small snuffles coming from his boy before said boy rolled over and buried himself into Harry's chest.

Harry laughed and ran his hands up and down Louis' back soothingly. "Baby, it's time to wake up. The family is gonna be here soon."

Louis groaned and shook his head best he could, as his head was still lodged in the crook of Harry's neck. "Noooooo, no waking up. No family. Let's just stay right here all day, we can even get married in bed too. How's that sound, H?"

Harry let out a deep belly laugh which jostled Louis in his arms, causing him to finally look at him and glare. He looked quite like a tiny disgruntled kitten, not really threatening at all, just adorable and fluffy.

Harry turned soft when he saw his fiancée's face. He couldn't help it that Louis melted him to goo no matter what he did. "Hi, beautiful. We're getting married today," he murmured with a grin on his face.

Louis' responding smile was something that Harry lived for. "That we are, darling. Finally get to make the love of my life mine forever, don't I? You can introduce me as your husband now and have it be legit," Louis giggled.

"It doesn't even feel real, yeah? We've been waiting for this for so long, and now it's finally here. Dunno what to do with myself right now."

Louis smirked. "You could start with kissing me, I think."

Harry smiled and cupped Louis' face with his large hands, easily moving forward and attaching their lips. Kissing Louis was easily one of his favorite things in the world. It was something he would never get tired of, every time was like the first time, exciting and firework inducing but yet familiar and homely.

Louis smiled into the kiss, thinking about how this would be his life, his future, his forever. He used to be scared thinking about what his life would hold ahead of him but ever since Harry came along all fear melted away. He couldn't wait to do this every day for the rest of his life.

The kiss was deep and passionate, filled with adoration and excitement for their life together. When Harry pulled back, their lips were puffy and numb and Louis was a pliant, gorgeous mess.

"Honey, we need to get dressed soon." Looking at the clock, he saw it was now 11. "Don't want our mums and siblings to see us like this."

"Only I get to see you like this," Louis sighed dreamily. "If we get dressed now, you have to promise me a blowjob later. You didn't wake me up with one and I probably won't have time for a wank, bastard."

Harry laughed at how early Louis could turn on the sass. "Of course, love. Mutual blowjobs for us later, I promise. Now come help me pick out a pretty shirt to wear, yeah?"

********************************************

Brunch was a rambunctious and loud affair, but Harry and Louis were expecting nothing less. With such a large family, Harry had long ago insisted on investing in a dining table that could fit twenty people. Louis was in shock when the table arrived at their doorstep. He didn't even know tables that big were sold, and he certainly didn't think it would fit in their dining room, despite it being spacious.

On occasions like these however, Louis praised his boy for being so prepared and perceptive. Practically every seat was filled with their immediate family members and their significant others. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least, but Louis felt overcome with love and support from all these people that were behind his and Harry's relationship from the beginning, and now were here to celebrate their wedding day.

It wasn't often that both sides of their family were all together in one place and having them all present to dote on Harry and himself was admittedly quite nice. The little bit of relaxation and family time before their big day was just what he needed.

Doris and Ernest had glued themselves to Harry, always wanting to be held by him, sit in his lap, or hold his hand. Harry complied, of course, and let his hair be braided and messed with all afternoon.

Meanwhile, Louis was sat with his mum and Anne who were gushing over their excitement for the ceremony. Louis was listening, albeit not so attentively as he couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. He was laughing, and he was so incredibly beautiful. Louis was constantly reminded of how lucky he was to have such a perfect man in his life.

"The moment you say 'I do' Louis, your life will only get better. It's an out of body feeling knowing that you're tied together with the love of your life forever. I'm so happy for you darling, I know from the beginning you've known Harry was it for you," Johannah was saying.

Louis could only nod dazedly, eyes still set on his boy. "Every time I look at him I fall more in love. I can't wait to be his husband," he said with a soft smile on his face.

Harry turned to look at him in that moment, his face immediately turning fond with an equally soft smile. With his hands, he signed _I'm forever yours, my love_ and all Louis wanted to do was snog the life out of him. So he did. And if they were met with grumbles from their family, they were too lost in their own world to notice.

********************************************

After a day filled with decorating and last minute touches on their venue (meticulously checked by Harry, who was absolutely loving being in charge) they were all getting dressed and made up for the ceremony.

Doris and Lux were flower girls, Ernest was the ring bearer, and their wedding party consisted of Liam, Niall, Gemma, and Lottie. They had decided on having a pretty small guest list, only about 75 of their closest friends and family were coming. They were the ones who had been behind Harry and Louis since the beginning and they didn't want a large, spectacular affair. It was intimate, simple, but still beautiful.

Louis and Harry had decided to keep their choice of tuxedos a secret from each other, wanting to be surprised when they walked down the aisle. As Louis was getting dressed in his separate room, he couldn't help but reminisce on the past five years of his life with Harry.

He was flooded with memories, both happy and sad. The first time Harry was portrayed as a womanizer with Caroline, when he was told he had to use Eleanor as a beard, when Zayn cut off all ties with him and Harry was there to comfort him.

But there was also the time Harry had first told him he loved him, a few months into the X Factor when they were huddled close under the blankets of Louis' bunk. The time when they bought their first house in LA and spent the whole weekend making love and never leaving each other's side. All the times Harry would ink his love for Louis into his skin, making Louis want to reciprocate and fill his body with signs of his love for Harry.

When Louis thinks of all that they've been through, together, he realizes that they are invincible. From the beginning, they were made to break. They were pushed and pulled apart by their management but they always stayed next to each other. Their love for each other never died, it grew stronger, despite all the odds against them.

And now on their wedding day, they get to prove everyone wrong. He can't wait to walk down that aisle.

********************************************

When Harry saw Louis walking down the aisle from the opposite corner of the room, his heart stopped. So did his feet. Anne chuckled and had to grip him tightly to pull him along. Louis had seen and was giggling next to an already crying Jay. As they both walked to the altar, their eyes were glued to each other in pure mesmerization.

Louis had chosen a dark blue double breasted tux, which fit him perfectly and made his arse look delectable (what, Harry had eyes and appreciated beautiful things) and his hair was softly styled into a quiff.

Harry was wearing a dark grey tux with subtle blue specks, his hair long and flowing, just how Louis loved it most.

Harry couldn't believe how gorgeous Louis looked. He was a sight for sore eyes, and all his. He internally chuckled at how they had somehow managed to match without planning, Harry had picked this tux because the blue specks reminded him of Louis' eyes.

When they finally met at the altar, it was surreal. After kissing their mums who were still wiping away tears, Harry grabbed Louis' hands in his, kissing his knuckles and staring into the blue irises that have become Harry's most favorite color in the world.

"You look so beautiful, babe," he whispered into Louis' ear which made him prettily flush.

"So do you," he whispered back. "Fuck, we're about to get married."

Harry giggled quietly. "Yeah, we are. We should probably get to that, yeah?"

Louis nodded and laughed, both of them turning towards the officiant but never letting go of each other's hands. It had become second nature to always be touching each other somewhere, an anchor, a reminder that everything would be okay because they have each other.

When it became time for the vows, Louis turned to look at Harry and gripped his hands even tighter. "My love, my angel, every single second I've spent with you these past five years have been the best of my life. I'm so certain that we were born to be together baby, I would have and will find you in any universe. You make me strong, you made me fireproof, and you will always be my home. I will spend every day of the rest of my life and beyond cherishing and supporting you. The love I have for you grows stronger every day and I couldn't imagine a life without you. Thank you for choosing to be mine, my dear."

Louis was choking up by the end of his vows, but Harry had already started to cry. Louis smiled wetly and wiped away his tears gently. Harry let out a little whimper and croaked a small "How am I supposed to beat that?" Causing laughter amongst the crowd.

With a deep breath and more wiping of his tears, Harry lost himself in Louis' eyes. "Louis William, you are the strongest person I have ever met. You love with your whole heart, you protect those that you care about, and you are always thinking of others before yourself. I would do anything for you babe, anything for you to be happy and always smiling. Since the first time we kissed I have been madly in love with you and I will be for every day, always. Being able to call you my husband is something I've dreamed about and I can't wait to cherish you and be yours for the rest of our lives. You have all my love, darling."

Louis sniffled and kissed Harry's hand while smiling at him with all the love in the world. It was then that Ernest came up to the altar bearing the rings which Louis took from him with a grin and a ruffle to his hair.

Taking out one of the gold, thick bands, Louis returned his eyes to his love and beamed. "Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Louis slid the ring onto Harry's finger and squeezed his hand tightly.

Harry took the second ring from the box and gazed at Louis, sliding it on his finger gently while softly saying, "I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live."

When the officiant announced them as husbands, everything else in the world came to a halt. Time stopped, everyone in the room disappeared, nothing else mattered. Louis had his soulmate in his arms with a ring on his finger that matched his own and this was enough. This was all he'd ever need.

********************************************

They had arrived at the reception space and were in awe of how gorgeous everything had turned out. The details were perfection and Harry was in his element, absolutely beaming and greeting everyone with a hug and kiss and a thank you for their congratulations and well wishes. He never left Louis' side, always had a hand tangled in his or an arm around his waist.

When they finally had a moment away from everyone else, Louis wrapped himself around Harry, connecting their lips and kissing him deeply, passionately. When he pulled back minutes later Harry's lips were delightfully pink and puffy and his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Can't wait to make love to you later, baby. Gonna be nice and deep and slow at first, but then I'm going to absolutely wreck you. Fuck you hard and fast just like you love it, yeah?" he murmured into Harry's ear. Harry shuddered and let out a small whimper at Louis' words.

"Please Lou, yes yes yes, want that so much," he whined while pressing himself even closer to Louis and nosing at his jaw.

Louis pet along his sides and settled on gripping his pert arse that he adored so much. "Whatever you want is yours, Styles."

Harry detached himself a bit to pout up at Louis. "It's Tomlinson now, little one."

Louis let out a deep laugh at his husband's remark. "I may be smaller than you babe but you weren't complaining about that when I was fucking you last night," Louis smirked.

Harry smacked him on the arm even though he was blushing again. "Whatever you arse, it's time for our first dance now I think. People are going to think we've disappeared to shag already."

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened love, they're justified to think that. Now let's go dance and try not to step on each other's toes in front of everyone, shall we?"

Louis linked their arms and led them to the dance floor where You're Still the One by Shania Twain was beginning to play. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck with Harry's on his waist and began to dance and sway to the music.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

"Only you would pick a bloody Shania Twain song," Louis grumbled from where his head was tucked into the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry let out a laugh, kissing the top of Louis' head. "This was the song we danced to that one night, the night you thought we'd never be out and the bullshit would never be over. I told you that one day we'd be married and none of it would matter again, and you smiled and kissed me senseless."

"How could I forget that night? That was also the night I rimmed you until you cried and came untouched," Louis said wistfully.

"A true romantic you are, Lou," Harry giggled.

_We might've took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

"In all seriousness babe, of course I remember that. I remember thinking that giving up was inevitable. We had so many things going against us that it just seemed like there would never be an end, you know? But you were there, of course you were, and you held me and kissed me long and deep and told me I was an idiot for thinking you wouldn't be by my side forever."

"And look at us now, my love. We've got our forever now, haven't we?" Harry said with a smile.

 _They said, "I bet they'll never make it."_  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong

"Always, H. You'll have me forever babe. That will never change."

 _You're still the one I run to_  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Louis leaned in to kiss him, wanting to pour every inch of his love into it so Harry could feel it, could feel just how much he meant it when he said Harry was the world to him. Harry was more precious than any gem. He was a true blessing.

_You're still the one_

Harry pulled away to lean his forehead against Louis', lips barely a centimeter apart. "Thank you," he breathed, barely loud enough for Louis to hear. "For being you so beautifully, for loving me so endlessly, and for being the best spouse any man could ask for. I'd choose you in any lifetime and you'll always be my home."

Louis smiled against his lover's lips. "Always. You're always in my heart Harry Styles."

"It's Tomlinson," Harry groaned.

And this, this would definitely be something Louis wouldn't mind having forever. Their happy ending, finally here.

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come, my baby_

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it didn't suck too much and you enjoyed it! If you feel so inclined, please leave kudos and comments as they make my day :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
